IHE 3: The EdgeReawakening
by Jenigoyle
Summary: Goliath's wrap up of the first season...


In His Eyes Entry 3: The Edge, Long Way to Morning, Her Brother's Keeper, & Reawakening Jenigoyle  
  
I don't own Gargs, and I don't make money off my stories. I do love to write though, and I hope you enjoy reading! Once again I dedicate this to MidnightzStorm, as well as to Lily R and Daina. You're all wonderful writers and thanks for all your help and encouragement! Also, I've said this before and I'll say it again-to the Barracuda, you are my inspiration! He will always be, I have to say, one of my all time favorite writers. He's always encouraging me too, and thanks so much! Well enjoy everyone.lemme know what you think!  
  
Manhattan, 1995 AD  
  
This world has so many marvels, but what amazes me the most is how science has so easily replaced magic and superstition. One thousand years ago, someone had only to whisper a word such as "witch" or "sorcerer," or even "gargoyle," and the countryside would keen in terror. Now, when such things are uttered, there is laughter in place of screams; logical explanations instead of superstitious rituals; jests rather than prayers. Yet people still have their faiths, their religions, even in this age of science. And few things, I have recently discovered, are more celebrated than the coming of a new year.  
A new year has indeed begun, and the cold of midwinter is upon us. Cold does not bother gargoyles, though, and living in Scotland's turbulent climate has made my clan in particular rather accustomed to bitter weather. In truth, it feels a little like home.  
Our new home in the clock tower is not so bad. I was pleased to learn of a library in the building next to us, several stories shorter; it is not as extensive as the castle's collection. Still there is an abundance of fascinating books, and I find myself spending many hours browsing through interesting topics ranging from history-which is really just an update to me from missing out on a millennium-to law and politics. Elisa spends much of her free time and work breaks with me in the library, patiently answering any and all of my incessant questions.  
No sooner had we left the castle than Xanatos was released from prison. Immediately he tried to learn where our new home was located-I will start, as always, from the beginning.  
Elisa had just returned to duty and her captain insisted on assigning her a partner-Mathew Bluestone. She told me all about the situation later- ranted is more the term; she was not happy with the idea of partnership at all. Personally, it makes me feel a little better knowing that she has someone to watch her back when I cannot. Hopefully, this man can be trusted, and time will tell. Otherwise he will answer to me. She had brought us a television set that very night as well. I was grateful for the gesture, of course, but I am concerned that the trio will spend more time with it than I will be comfortable with.  
As usual I was down in the library the same night, and she came almost immediately to see me after dropping off the television with Hudson and the others.  
I kept my eyes focused on the book in my hands as I heard her approach from a distance, but I was not reading the words. The moment I heard her soft footsteps entering the library I had lost my place in mid- sentence. It seems that she always receives my full and undivided attention.  
She asked what I was reading, so I answered her that I was reading an author named Dostoyevski. She quickly asked who it was by, making me give her a startled look. But I had soon recognized that teasing gleam in her eyes and knew she had been jesting. I silently closed my book and looked out the large windows in front of us. Elisa followed my gaze and asked me what was wrong.  
I simply told her that I was upset over Xanatos's trickery and deceit- but mostly, I was upset with myself, for I was not able to stop him, to keep my clan safe from him. Elisa tried to lighten my mood, and I appreciated the effort. She has become an increasing source of support and comfort, and I told her that I had no idea what I-what the clan-would do without her. She just laughed and told me that there were plenty of other trustworthy humans, and that we would find more and more. She has such confidence, and with every passing night I spend with her I find myself sharing it. We talked for several more moments and then joined the clan up in the tower.  
Elisa helped Lexington to install the television, and even I was amused at how avidly the young gargoyle listened to every instruction Elisa gave. Of all my clanmates, Lexington is the most in love with this century. Time will reveal if that will be his strength.  
Or a weakness.  
We turned on the television and came across none other than Xanatos himself on one of the channels, talking to another human. Just seeing the smug man made my blood boil with all-but-nearly-forgotten rage.  
My ire grew with each word he spoke; each sly glance seemed to fall directly upon me, as though he was secretly laughing at me. Unable to bear it any longer, I roared to release my fury, turning and bounding out of the clock tower and into the night, ignoring the shocked looks from my clan.  
I simply glided around the city. I needed to calm my rage, and I do that best when I am high above the clouds; feeling the stars shine down on me, and seeing the stable, unchanging Earth beneath me, being a part of both, yet neither. I have found several ideal perches in this city, and I often visit my favorites for solitude. I went to one of them that night, and only by thinking about my clan and my friendship with Elisa did my rage slowly dissipate. When I was sure I was no threat to anyone or anything, I returned to the clock tower.  
The others said nothing; there were no questions of what I had done or how I was feeling-I believe Hudson may have had something to do with it. I was grateful, for I value my privacy. However, I reassured them all that I was feeling better, hoping to put their own nerves to rest.  
Later, Elisa came to see us again. Apparently, some gargoyle-like creature had stolen the artifact we had seen Xanatos donate to the museum on television before my outburst. Elisa said the creature bore a remarkable resemblance to me, and when Elisa said that she knew the thing was made of metal because a gunshot ricocheted off of it, we all knew exactly who and what we were dealing with. Xanatos's robots. His Steel Clan.  
I had had enough. I instructed Hudson to stay and guard our new home, telling the others to follow me. Elisa tried to stop me, asking where I was going. I told her simply that I was going to deal with Xanatos. She tried to reason with me, saying that it was not wise to be seen at the time. Still angry, I moved her firmly but carefully aside to let her know gently that she would not be accompanying us. I knew she was disappointed, but I could not allow her to come with us. For one, she was still getting over the accident with Broadway and I feared losing her unnecessarily to some preventable accident. For another, I did not trust Xanatos period-I did not want Elisa anywhere near him. And last- I could not promise her that I would not.lose my temper with Xanatos. If I were to become enraged enough to attack him, I most certainly did not want her there to see it. And so before I could hear any more protests, I took off from the ledge of the tower, knowing my clan was right behind me. As we neared the castle, I tried not to think about Elisa. I knew she was worried. Worried that I would do something I would later regret. And I believe that that thought did indeed help to keep me from doing something that night. I wasted no time as I neared the castle's courtyard, seeing Xanatos standing there, waiting for us. The damned human was standing right there, daring me to come after him! He showed absolutely no fear; the smug human was completely confident that I would not harm him. Arrogant fool! Forcing myself to remain calm, I landed in front of him and immediately told him that he had gone too far; first he had taken our home and now he was trying to steal our very identities. He then had the nerve to tell me that he was my best friend in the world! I could not restrain myself that time. I roared up at the sky, barely keeping myself from striking him. He went on to tell me that he had some research facility where my clan and I would be protected and comfortable. He asked me to go there, and I could not even answer him, I was so angry. So I roared and ran away from him, stopping only to smash a tall light post to the ground, gaining some satisfaction from hearing the cracking and smashing of glass, imagining the noise to be Xanatos's bones. I leaped up to where my clan waited and once again we soared into the night. Brooklyn asked me what had gone on and I told him angrily that I did not want to talk about it. Just then a searing pain went through me as I saw a ray of bright red shoot past me, grazing my side. The Steel Clan was swarming around us, three of them altogether. We tried to fight them, but they were a tougher batch than their predecessors. Eventually they managed to trap us in a pile of rubble from a wall they demolished above us. Hovering overhead, I wondered why they did not fire upon us. We were trapped and at their mercy; yet they did nothing. I concluded that they wanted us to flee to lead them to our new home. Xanatos, I realized, did not wish us dead, but rather he wishes to dominate us. I told the clan that we could not go back to the tower, and sunrise was fast approaching. I decided to take the battle elsewhere, lest we be discovered by the police helicopters quickly headed towards us. We glided out to the Statue of Liberty, which stood upon an isolated island. We destroyed the robots until only their leader remained. Upon seeing its comrades destroyed, it flew away, leaving us with several police helicopters bearing down on us. We got away from them quickly, leaving the robotic remains for them to discover so the public would see that the "gargoyles" were merely robots. That morning as I stood upon my perch at the tower, Elisa told me that the people still believed my kind to be a myth, and that whoever created the robots was still under investigation. Hmph. I wanted to ask why she did not tell her fellow police officers that Xanatos was behind this, but did not. I am learning to trust Elisa, and I know that if she could have, she would have seen to it that Xanatos was properly punished. I must trust that she cannot do so for some reason, probably for the sake of keeping my clan's existence a secret. My respect for her has only grown for that, because I have come to know how much justice and order mean to her, and it cannot be easy to know Xanatos is a criminal and not be able to arrest him-and it is all for my sake. Our troubles were far from over, however, for soon after that incident I received another fright-Elisa came to the tower to tell us of an attack she suffered at the hands of none other than my once-beloved. For an instant, as she explained how Demona broke into her apartment and shot her with a poisoned dart, my heart leapt to my throat as it did the night that Owen told me she had been shot. She quickly reassured us that she was fine, that the dart had hit her badge. Still, I was more scared than I wanted to admit. Demona had instructed Elisa to tell me to meet with her for the antidote to the poison, and I knew I had to face her. Elisa tried to dissuade me, saying that there was no need to go into an obvious trap since she was alright, but Hudson gently chided her, telling her that Demona would know that her plan failed if I did not go; she would go after Elisa again. When the clan contemplated how to deal with Demona, I said that we could not lock Demona away in our new home. I also made it very clear that I would not even discuss the alternative. Even after all her cruel deeds, the thought of killing Demona was horrendous to me. I walked outside and Hudson immediately followed me, reminding me that I was responsible for all the gargoyles. I pondered reaching out to Demona, trying to bring her back to the clan. Before Hudson could respond to my thoughts, the others came outside, Brooklyn immediately volunteering to go with me. Still knowing his ill will towards Demona, I instructed him to stay at the clock tower. I ordered Broadway and Lexington to take Elisa to her apartment and stay with her until sunrise. Then I asked Hudson to come with me, and with the instructions dispensed, we took off to our respective duties. Hudson glided beside me in silence. I had noticed all night that he had been quiet, more so than usual. I knew something weighed heavily on his mind, but I did not ask what it was. Hudson is a warrior, strong and proud. Besides, I look up to him-I always will-as my mentor, and though I am leader, I respect his privacy. But if I feel he is ever in danger or endangering others I will speak with him, mentor or not. But I am not concerned.yet. We arrived at the spot Demona had designated, and instantly Hudson recognized her tracks, telling me that she had been there only minutes before us. No sooner did he get the words out than I heard her familiar scream. We looked up to see my once-beloved descending towards us like some dark angel-or perhaps more like a demon. Running, we just missed being trodden underneath her and turned to face our adversary. She looked at me with a devious smile, aiming her weapon at me. All I could do was look at her. So I looked at her-I looked directly into her eyes, searching, hoping, to find some trace of the gargoyle I loved. Nothing but a strange satisfaction lurked in the eyes I once adored. The cold satisfaction of a predator that has caught its prey. In eyes that once shone with love that now smoldered with hatred and loathing. And in the second I saw her squeeze the trigger of the laser, I could not breathe. I waited. She fired. Hudson cried out. I fell. And then, pain. A searing pain that began in my chest began to spread through my shoulders and back, immobilizing me. The next thing I knew, Hudson was dragging me through a tunnel, water, and even a graveyard as I slipped in and out of consciousness throughout the hours of the night. I remember how he kept refusing my insistence that he leave me. I was touched, yet unsurprised, by his loyalty. I should have anticipated nothing less from my mentor. Finally, Hudson lugged me into a building nearby, telling me to hold on. I knew he intended to go on the offensive, and tried to tell him that he could not face Demona. He told me solemnly that he could face her. And then I heard him mutter as he turned from me that he could not beat her. As he left, I desperately wanted to go after him, to stop Demona from doing something I know she would regret. I cannot-I will not-believe that she could just murder our mentor! She cannot be beyond redemption. No one is. And I resolved to keep trying to reach her. I soon heard the sounds of metal clashing and, somehow, I found the strength to climb up to the top of the building, watching weakly as Demona mercilessly attacked Hudson. With the last of my strength, I reached up and grasped Demona's weapon, pleading with her. "Demona, no." It was an appeal to whatever shred of goodness remained in her. It failed. As I could only watch, she struck me down, and as I lay there utterly vulnerable, I closed my eyes as she raised her weapon to deliver the death blow. Hudson stopped her though, just barely blocking her attack with his sword. I still lay helpless, feeling the life draining from my body, and then I felt Hudson's body land on mine, knocking the air from my lungs. And as I prepared to take my last breath, I heard Hudson tell Demona that he knew how to wait.and that was all I could make out of their conversation as I felt my body harden with the rising sun that none of us had noticed approaching. The dreams of that day will be with me for a long time. Happy times at Wyvern long lost. Terrible times. The massacre. My Angel. Xanatos. Elisa. I awoke that night refreshed and ready to take on the world. Or at least Demona. She was angered, backing away from us as Hudson asked me how I felt. I took a deep breath and rose to my full height, looking Demona directly in the eye as I said, "Just fine." She snarled, saying that we had forgotten what we had gone there for, that Elisa would die and that there was no antidote for the poison she had infected her with. Taking off, she howled in what she had thought had been her victory, leaving us to sigh in relief. I thanked Hudson for his help, telling him that there was no one else I would rather have at my side. He chuckled and said that he had forgotten that; he thought his warrior days were over. I told him that that was nonsense and that there were years of fighting left for him. He just looked exasperated and sighed, "There's something to look forward to." We laughed and leaped into the air, heading home. Elisa was not at the tower when we returned, so I left the others to their own designs and glided to her apartment to check on her. As I landed on her balcony I saw her come out of the kitchen, strapping on her gun holster as she prepared to go on duty. I smiled as her eyes suddenly met mine. What I had seen then soothed my still aching heart. She looked at me with such joy and relief as I had never seen before in any glance anyone had ever given me.including Demona. She walked over to the window and opened it, stepping back to let me in. I entered cautiously and stood there with her, just looking at her. Finally she stepped forward and hugged me and I returned the hug in full measure. I am getting more used to her affectionate displays-she is the only human, after all, that has ever really touched me, much less hugged me. She told me that she had been worried. "I am just glad that you are alright," I told her softly, and I knew the truth of those words. How much I have come to care for this human, my friend, who gives my kind so much and asks so little in return. She left my embrace and looked up at me shyly, telling me that she was glad that I was alright as well. I just sighed and said that I was unharmed; but being alright was another matter. She caught the sadness in my voice and took my hand in hers. She told me that she was sorry, and said nothing further. Once again I marveled at her sensitivity and kindness. We simply stood there in silence, and I felt more comfortable and relaxed than I had felt since awakening in this century. Strange how though I distrust humans, this Elisa Maza reaches me in a way that even my fellow gargoyles cannot. It is almost as if there is.an understanding between us, one that transcends spoken words. Soon I reluctantly returned to the tower, and immediately I sought the solitude of the library. I did not read though-I simply thought. Thought about the past and my dreams, my nightmares- About Wyvern. About the massacre. About Demona. About how my life was shattered in one night. And about how my life is slowly coming back together. Strange how the pain of Demona's loss is not so great as I once thought. Has the passage of centuries and dreams long dead dulled the blow of her betrayal? Or did her betrayal anger me enough to distance myself from the pain? Perhaps it is because she is not dead, and I am clinging to the hope that she can come back to me because she is alive. And if that is true.then is there a second chance for my once-beloved and I? But a more startling question I must ask myself is- Do I still want it?  
  
It has been several nights since I last wrote. And once again, many things have transpired since then. As Hudson has said before, "Never a dull moment."  
Elisa's brother, Derek, was an officer, like her. But he has left the police, and Elisa is worried. And with good reason, for Derek has joined the employ of Xanatos.  
It began on the night Elisa and Derek were out in a helicopter, trailing Xanatos. Since his release, Elisa has been determined to find a way to bring him back to justice. I have promised to aid her in any way I can.  
Elisa followed Xanatos to a place where he acquired some rare diamond and was attacked by Jackal and Hyena-members of the Pack. Elisa foiled their attempt on Xanatos's life-here again I must admire her resolve to protect even the lowest of life forms-and Xanatos, in a "gesture of gratitude," offered Derek a job with him.  
Elisa immediately came to us, telling us the situation. I was alarmed, not only at Derek's consideration of the offer, but of Elisa's obvious distress. Could her brother not see the pain that he was inflicting upon her? Did he not trust his own sister when she told him that Xanatos is evil?  
Elisa left after hearing each of the clan's individual advice. I did not know what she had decided to do, but I resolved to help her however I could. It was not long before I had the opportunity.  
Elisa told me the next night that Derek took the offer and now served as Xanatos's bodyguard. She was clearly upset and I wondered how long it would be before she could no longer keep from crying for her broken heart. But she never did.  
I ordered the trio to keep an eye on Derek, keep him safe. That very night, they foiled Jackal and Hyena's second attempt on Xanatos's life while watching the Aerie Building. This time Elisa was livid-Derek had been put in danger by just being with Xanatos. The trio managed to recover the Pack's helicopter from the incident, and I told them to get it working while I took over surveillance of Derek. As they left to carry out their instructions, I lagged behind to have a private moment with Elisa in the clock tower.  
I gently placed my hands on her shoulders and asked her to tell Derek about us and that he would have the proof he needed when he saw us. I left her then, heading out to keep an eye on the Aerie Building. From my perch, I once again drifted into thought. Elisa was on my mind. How often have I thought about her, wanted to help her, take her pain away. With determination, I vowed that I would keep Derek safe, despite his own ignorance, if only to spare Elisa.  
As I was lost in thought, a helicopter roared away from the castle. Sobered, I watched the direction it flew in and took off in pursuit. They went too fast, though, and I could not keep up. I spotted Elisa's car as I glided towards the tower, and then I saw her walking towards it. Being as careful as possible, I swooped down and landed on the car next to hers.  
She gave a startled gasp, but relaxed the instant she saw me. I explained that I could not keep up with Xanatos and Derek and that they had headed north. Elisa said that they were probably headed for Xanadu, a property of Xanatos's. Taking her up into my arms, I leaped into the sky to find the trio and see what progress they had made on the helicopter. We did not have far to search-we spotted them in an alley behind an old building. Elisa and I landed, asking how long before the machine was ready. Lexington said it was done, so we boarded and soon we were heading north flying high above the city.  
Elisa was looking out the window with a distant look. I told her not to worry, that we would make it in time. She looked at me sorrowfully-how that tore at me-and said she hoped I was right. I reached over and held her hand for the rest of the trip.  
Soon we were at Xanadu, and just in time, for Jackal and Hyena were already there, attacking Xanatos.and Derek. We fought the two would-be assassins, capturing them for Elisa to take back to jail. Soon afterwards Elisa was confronting her brother, my clan and I standing before the two quarrelling siblings. Derek said little about the presence of the clan, just that Xanatos had told him about us. Elisa was not happy about that-nor was I. Who did Xanatos think he was, telling whomever he pleased about me and my kind? I pushed my thoughts away, however, as I watched the feud between brother and sister escalate.  
My patience stretched to its limit and my blood still boiling, I finally had had enough. I roared for the two humans to be quiet, telling them that they were lucky to have siblings to fight with. My brothers and sisters were dead, and I told them nothing was more important than family. That said, I walked-perhaps even stalked-away, leaving them to their privacy as the clan and I boarded the helicopter and waited for Elisa.  
Elisa and Derek spoke in quiet tones as we waited. When she rejoined us, she said nothing-nor did I-and took her seat beside me. I eyed her warily, wondering if she was angry with me for my outburst. She sighed and rested her head on my shoulder then, and I let out the breath I had not even realized I had been holding. We rode home the rest of the way in silence.  
The following nights were hard. Elisa visited us as usual, but said nothing about Derek. I instructed the clan not to mention the situation; that Elisa would talk to us about it if and when she wished to.  
One particular night I was in the clock tower, just gazing at the giant face of the clock, as I thought about Wyvern and the clan; my rookery brothers and sisters-one of my brothers in particular-now dead and dust while I live.  
The trio was headed out to see a movie and I watched them silently as they asked Hudson to go with them. He declined-he usually does-and told them that someone had to guard our home. He quoted the old saying to them: "A gargoyle can no more stop protecting the castle than breathing the air." They finished the line for him in a bored, almost mocking tone. I just stared at them, wishing that they would take the old traditions more seriously. They have become so wrapped up in this century, and it makes me fear that our race is truly dying-in more ways than one.  
Elisa came in as the trio left, asking Hudson and I how we were "handling the cold." I told her that cold does not bother gargoyles as much as it does humans.  
"Maybe not, but something is."  
Damn her perceptiveness. She had known something was bothering me, and that truly bothered me. I do not really know why. I appreciate the fact that she cares, but maybe that is the issue. Perhaps she cares.a little too much.  
I turned away from Elisa and asked if it was time for her to go on duty. It was a statement, really-my way of saying that I did not want to talk to her. At least not about what was truly bothering me. She caught on immediately and accepted my change of the subject, saying, "Yeah, I guess it's time for the old protect and serve."  
I realized that I had been harsh with her-she accepted my mood and did not try to pry. She never does. Softening my tone, I asked her what she meant by protecting and serving. She told me that she protects the people and serves them. I leapt down, asking to go with her tolearn something from the experience.  
She just laughed and answered, "Sure, my car's big. My partner won't even notice you." I smiled at her, appreciating her humor. Hudson chuckled at us as we walked to the lower level below. In the privacy of the chamber that led into the police station, she took a device she called a communicator from her pocket. I asked what it was for and she said that she would show me. Softly she asked me to bend my head closer and I did, trying to ignore how close our faces were at that moment. Always before, my height kept us somewhat distant, but with my face so close to hers, I was made more forcefully aware of her presence. Slowly and gingerly she placed a tiny disc inside my ear, and it tickled slightly, causing my ear to twitch. The movement startled her and she pulled back her hand, instantly apologizing. She thought she had hurt me.  
I smiled and took her hand, placing it back at my ear while smiling and telling her that she had merely tickled me. In truth I had actually enjoyed the sensation-but I did not tell her that. She chuckled with relief and once again tried placing the disc in my ear. My ear twitched again, and I did not hold back my chuckle. She said something about remembering my ticklish spot and I gave her a mock growl, warning her that if she ever told anyone she would regret it. She laughed and asked what I was going to do-find her own ticklish spots in retaliation? I allowed myself to smile mischievously and told her that I just might do that. Then she stopped laughing and looked down at her feet with a coy smile. That was the most we have ever flirted with each other, and I am still surprised at how much I enjoyed it.  
She proceeded to show me how the device worked, and, when that task was done, she walked out to her car, her partner with her. I waited at the top of the tower, looking down as I listened intently to her conversation with the red-haired male. The device was truly amazing, for I heard everything they said clearly. Fascinated, I took off after her car as she wove her way through the streets of Manhattan.  
Soon I heard her and Matt discussing some local grocery store owner being robbed frequently. I watched as Elisa parked in front of a series of small buildings, heading for a tall rooftop across the street as she sent Matt inside. Elisa then called out to me softly, and as I landed she said that she heard me and did not have to talk loudly. I relayed my own amazement at the device she had given me. I once again looked at the shop that her partner had entered, asking why the owner did not leave if he was constantly being robbed.  
Elisa explained that if he closed down or moved, people in that neighborhood would not have a place to buy food. That was more important to him then hiding away in his own private castle. I smiled at Elisa's obvious choice of words. We were interrupted then as Elisa's car crackled with some emergency as she yelled to her partner, who came running out of the store as I retreated to the shadows.  
I once again took to the air, following Elisa as she tore through the streets towards her destination. I looked ahead and found chaos in the midst of the city traffic. Police cars surrounded some large.thing.that was tearing the streets apart. I watched as Elisa left her car and approached it, aiming her gun and ordering it to freeze.  
To my alarm, the creature picked up a car, ready to throw it at Elisa. Charging down, I kicked the creature in the chest, knocking it down. It did not stay down for long, though, and soon it grabbed me and threw me backwards into the air. I felt the crunch of metal behind me as my back made contact, and then fell to the ground. Elisa rushed to my side instantly, asking what our attacker was. I told her that it was an abomination, and as I did, it aimed a laser at us. I grabbed Elisa and leapt out of the way. I left her and went back after the creature. As I struggled with it, I was able to see its face more clearly. It-he-looked just like my brother! But he had been destroyed with the others in the massacre!  
We fought until he shot at a wall behind me, causing it to fall around me. Picking me up, he said that I would pay for destroying him and our clan. Just then, the trio showed up and began throwing scraps of metal at him, and I kicked free.  
As I backed away from my brother and approached the trio, they asked what he was, and I told them that "it" was one of us.or at least it used to be. I tried to tell my old rookery brother that we were all betrayed, and just then Demona landed on the rooftop above us, Xanatos's damnable robots with her.  
I was angry as I accused her of telling my brother lies about who betrayed the clan. She ordered my rookery brother-she called him Coldstone- to destroy us. He hesitated, and I tried to reason with him.  
I heard Elisa's voice in my ear then, she warned me of a crowd forming, including television crews. I called up to Demona and Xanatos's robot, suggesting that we move to a less fragile location. Demona refused, but Xanatos's robot silenced her, and I heard his voice coming from the abominable machine, suggesting that we reconvene at the Brooklyn Bridge.  
Elisa said that she had heard the location and that she would bring help. With that promise, I took off with the clan to the Brooklyn Bridge to finish the conflict.  
Immediately we engaged our enemies, and I struggled with my old brother, trying in vain to reason with him. I told him that I did not wish to hurt him, and he responded that I already had. I felt the guilt weigh down upon me like a hammer then, seeing the face of the brother I knew and loved then contorted into hatred and distrust.  
Finally, we fell over the edge of the bridge and into the icy water below.  
As the cold surrounded me and stole my breath, I looked up to my rookery brother, this once loyal clanmate who was now called Coldstone, and reached out to him with my hand.  
I did not plead for my life, but for the chance that he may forgive me for the destruction of our clan. Of his own life.  
As my body sank lower and unconsciousness began to claim me, I grasped his hand in a last desperate attempt. But I sank even further and was unable to hold on. With one last look at my brother, I closed my eyes and let the dark engulf me.  
The next thing I knew, I was being pulled from the water and gasping for air on the bridge. Looking up, I saw my brother standing over me, along with the clan. He had saved my life, and I looked up at his face, not knowing what to say.  
But soon Demona was before us, thanking Coldstone for saving me for her own pleasure. I still have difficulty in imagining how she could have come to hate me so. I remember how she used to look at me as though I was the only person in the world to her. The centuries have indeed changed things.  
I shook my thoughts off and faced her as she told Coldstone to destroy the clan so that they themselves would survive. I heard him ask if survival was all there was for us, to which she asked coldly, "Isn't that enough?"  
I stood then and spoke.  
"No. Gargoyles protect. It is our nature, our purpose. To lose that is to be corrupt. Empty. Lifeless." I was looking directly at my once beloved as I spoke the last word, hoping that it would have some affect on her.  
Coldstone asked what we protect, and before anything else could be said, Demona shot at me. But my brother moved in front of me, taking the blow. I roared in outrage as I watched him tumble into the river of ice below, diving after him.  
Searching through the water, I could not find him. He had sunk too far too fast. With a heavy heart, I returned to the bridge just as Elisa and Hudson were driving off Xanatos and Demona. I could only frown as I saw Xanatos in the red robotic gargoyle suit-I should have known that damned robot was really him in disguise; such deception is so like him.  
Elisa asked what the monster was, and I spoke up to her instantly. I told her that it was no monster-he was family. And that he was gone. She instantly apologized, and I watched as they all gave me worried stares. I smiled weakly to reassure them and said that we should go. They all breathed sighs of relief and I picked Elisa up, and with the night nearly over, we glided towards the clock tower. Elisa said nothing as I carried her, but a thought suddenly came to me as I caught sight of the grocery store owner's shop. Turning suddenly, I headed for the rooftop I had perched upon earlier, the others giving me surprised looks, but following me without question. I landed and set Elisa down.  
The clan talked about protection and Hudson declared that we protect the clock tower. Here I lifted my head. I had been contemplating what protection meant on the glide over to the rooftop, and told the others that the clock tower is merely where we sleep. We protect Manhattan-it is our castle, and we must protect humans and gargoyles alike. Elisa asked me if there was anything I needed. I smiled at her and said that there was. She looked a little surprised but listened intently as I continued. I told her that I needed a detective, and she smiled. I was serious at the time for what I had in mind, but now I kick myself because it sounded so flirtatious. Ah well. She did not seem to mind.  
As I spotted a suspicious looking human heading towards the shop, I took Elisa in my arms again and leaped down, the clan following, and we surrounded the would-be criminal. Elisa just stood by in amusement as I grabbed the distraught human and lifted him in a show of rage to intimidate him. I ordered him to give the money he had stolen in the past back to the owner and flung him down. He only stammered incoherently and ran yelling into the store as the clan and I climbed back to the top of the building nearby. The sun was rising, and I decided that we should stay there for the day.  
Elisa stood beside me as we took our stances, and I smiled at her before crouching down in my pose. Then the sun came up, and sleep overtook us for another day. The next night, we would awaken with a new goal.  
A new purpose.  
A new life.  
  
Well, there's another one down! Lemme know what you all think! Next time I'll be doing Leader of the Pack through Legion. Thanks again Midz-you are the inspiration for all these stories! Until sunset, my friends. 


End file.
